Halloween Sleepover
by aimusicgirl99
Summary: Sonny has a brilliant plan to get Mackenzie Falls and So Random to end the feud! A Halloween sleepover! Scary movies, trick or treating, and ... Channy!
1. Chapter 1

Today has been the weirdest day. If you mix up Grady and his brand new fro-yo maker, Nico and a flying hat, Tawni and her coco moco coco, and Zora and something to do with weasels, you get a day beyond weird.

I was sitting in my dressing room… well my and Tawni's dressing room, and was thinking about I certain "greatest actor of out generation". Pshhh I don't like him if that's what you're thinking.

Anyway I was just eating the last in my stash of Halloween candies from Wisconsin -they were Joe's orignal chocolates by the way- (yeah I know you're impressed… I got enough candy to last me a year) That's when it hit me… today was October 25th! Only 6 days until my favorite holiday ever! Not even a week! I haven't even put up any decorations, or gotten a costume! I know I sound childish by the way. Hmmm I really should cut down on this peppiness thing… oh well. Anyway where was I. Oh yeah Halloween.

Halloween. 9 letters, and 3 syllables of pure fun. I love the costumes, and candy, staying up all night, trick or treating, and most of all - scary movies. Scary movies -my favorite activity before the night was done. I remember staying up all night with all my besties, watching the scariest movies we could find. Most would think that an innocent girl like me would hate scary movies…but I don't. Simple as that.

While I was walking through the So Random hallways, while going to bring Zora some cotton swabs… don't ask. I had the most brilliant idea! A way to bring together Mackenzie Falls, and my respected show. In my head I could even hear Tawni shouting in my head, "Oh you naïve little Sonny, we could NEVER learn to be friends with Pooper and his minions. Oooh coco moco coco!"

Oh Tawni I feel like she's my best friend -besides Lucy of course - but sometimes she can be a bit… what's the word…. Hmm have a short attention span. Yeah that's it. Like a squirrel.

Off topic. Anyway back to my AMAZING plan… we should have a scary movie night. My plan was forming in my head. Popcorn, lights off, and everyone finding another person to hide their eyes from whatever sights that would be on the screen. I could even set up a cute little area in the prop house by the TV!

Ooh! We could even have a sleepover! The night before Halloween of course so I could go trick or treating (stop looking at me like that! Lots of 16 year olds go trick or treating…maybe) The whole day could be about games like truth or dare, karaoke, and maybe even… spin the bottle. (I know I act like a middle school kid but it's okay… it's one of the perks to being a _random_.)

Maybe even best of all… some time for me to spend with Chad. Four letters that make my heart beat faster, and my palms sweatier. I mentally slapped myself across the face. I can't be thinking these things about So Random's worst enemy… Chad and I are forbidden. But I just can't stay away. Five feet and eleven inches of shiny blond hair, sparkling sky blue eyes, and a smile - or smirk - that can take your breath away… I know. I might as well start writing my will if my cast ever finds out about my little crush.

Yeah I admit it… I have started… liking my rival. A smile grew on my face just thinking about him *sigh*

I ran back to my (Tawni's) dressing room faster then Nico and Grady in the cafeteria near the fro-yo machine when Murphy's off duty. I pushed past the mail man, and Dave- Marshall's assistant- and yelled, "Sorry!" behind my shoulder. This project needs some planning to do. Should I ask Mr. Condor first? Or my castmates? Oh definetly Mr. Condor because if he says yes, everyone has to agree... I'm a devious little person.

I bursted into my dressing room to see Tawni on her pink, furry couch painting her long, nails. "Don't you knock?" she asked rudely. I simply rolled my eyes. Tawni, Tawni, Tawni. Grabbing my cow imprinted cellphone - i got a new one, to replace my chewed up one- and a random sweater. Haha I said random, and I'm on So Random! Did you get it? No okay moving on...

No matter what… this plan will be my best one yet! (Even though that's what I thought when I came up with the camping, and musical chairs) Off to get permission from Mr. Condor! How about Zora's cotton swabs? My conscience asked me. I just brushed it away. Nothing could ruin my mood… not even Zora, or Tawni,… or even Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to put one of these on the first chapter :) Anyway here's the Disclaimer**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance *tear tear***

* * *

Sonny's POV

I cheerfully whistled some random song as I skipped like a little girl towards Mr. Condor's office. Oh I can hardly wait! If my idea gets approved there will be candy, and movies, and FUN, and…. "Chad what are you doing here?" I asked like a robot trying to act cool.

The devil himself looked at me like I was crazy. "For your information Sonny," he said my name as if it was the plague, "I am on Mackenzie Falls grounds. The real question is what are YOU doing here?" Chad smirked at me, and stared at me with his deep… blue… eyes *sigh*

"Um hello?" a voice shook me from my trance. I looked up at Chad trying to look defiant. I raised my chin up high (wow Chad really is so much taller than me) "None of your business!" I declared.

"Fine!" "Fine!" "Good!" "Good!" "Are we good?" "We are so good!"

Our usual banter. Everyday we go through the same thing! Anyway I flipped my hair in his (gorgeous) face and walked away leaving Chad with an expression that read, "What just happened?" Haha 1 point for Sonny.

Anyway, I strolled to Mr. Condor's office and reached his secretary Margaret. Don't ask how I know…. "Hello Margaret! I'm Sonny Monroe from So Random, and I would like to know when I would be able to speak to Mr. Condor. Anytime is fine, I could even go now if that's fine!" I rambled. Margaret looked up at me from her librarian-styled glasses and with a bored voice, "Sure Ms. Monroe now is a good time, just wait right there," she rolled her eyes at me. Sheesh lady.

"COME IN!" I loud voice commanded from inside a room filled with pictures of the biggest brat in the world….. Dakota Condor. Wow the boss really loves his daughter. I rushed through the large antique looking door. A tall, impatient looking man stood in front of me -that's Mr. Condor-.

Mr. Condor looked at me and asked, more like demanded "What do you want Sommy?"

Who's Sommy? Oh me! "It's Sonny sir, and I would like to know if I could hold a Halloween sleepover between Mackenzie Falls and So Random to end the feud," I nervously asked. Mr. Condor looked down on me, and his expression softened, "Only if you let my daughter Dakota stay with you as well," he decided.

Oh well I guess if Dakota's there it won't be that bad, I thought. It will be funny to see her torturing Chad too hehe. "Sure," I answered. With a wave of the hand, I was dismissed just like that.

CHAD'S POV

I strutted into the cafeteria with my cast, and we paused for dramatic effect… whatever. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need dramatic effect, he's just that amazing. Hmmm Sonny's right I guess I do need to cut down on the third person. Speaking of the girl of my dreams (That's right I like a random… what are you gonna do about it huh?) where is she? Since her weird appearance on the Mackenzie Falls hallways I could stop thinking about her. Her laugh, her smile, her chocolate brown eyes…. *sigh* (What kind of man am I? Why would I sigh?)

I sat down at the head of my table, and let my personal assistant Ashley, or Brittany I don't know, put on my bib I mean napkin. Pshh men don't wear bibs. I looked around for that face that brightens up my day, and didn't see her at her normal place with the randoms. I walked over arrogantly towards their measly table. Something brown, and ummm moving seemed to be on each of their plates. "Where is Sonshine… I mean Sonny?" I commanded hoping they didn't notice my slip up.

Rainy stood up protectively. "Why? Does Chaddy Waddy care?" he taunted. I chuckled dryly. I smirked, "No I just wanted to annoy her," I replied. Good save Cooper, good save. "Well if you should know, she went to Mr. Condor's office last time I saw her… not that I care or anything," Blondie said, and looked at me knowingly. (Why is she looking at me like that?)

"Okay," I answered and zoomed out the door towards the office hoping that my Sonshine hasn't been… _fired. _*shiver* (ugh what men shiver?)

* * *

**Hey I probably will be able to update in the next days so stay tuned! Anyway I hope you liked this... it's my first multi chapter fic btw ;)**


End file.
